bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Jendall
' ''Jendall' ('J'/o) and (K/'endall') is the pairing of Kendall Knight and Jo Taylor from ''Big Time Rush. Kendall and Jo first meet in "Big Time Love Song" when Jo moves to the Palm Woods and all four members of the band get crushes on her. Carlos, Logan, and of course James decide to be a totally different person than themselves. But as ever, Kendall decides to be himself. Still, Jo lies and says that she has a boyfriend back in her hometown. In "Big Time Break," Kendall is determined to get Jo to date him, but she again lies and tells him she has a boyfriend. Katie, however, overhears Jo talking with her mom about how she lied in order to put her career first. When Katie tells Kendall, he finds a way to force Jo's lie out in the open, then asks her out. In "Big Time Dance," Kendall tells Jo that he thinks of them as a couple by that time. She is happy to hear this, their relationship becomes official, its not confirmed or known but in the season 2 premeire of "Welcome Back Big Time" Kendall sees Jo flirting with a new guy but later finds out that it is just her costar who plays her character's love interest. In 'Big Time Girlfriends,' Jo and Kendall's busy schedules don't let them see each other for very long,so they agree to have one-minute dates. In "Big Time Break-Up", Kendall feels guilty for keeping Jo from doing the movie so she can stay at the Palm Woods with him. He then acts disgusting so she will break up with him and do the movie, she is then convinced to break up with him and do the movie. Eventually she understands what he was doing. Kendall still wants her to do the movie so she does but eventually Kendall realizes he forgot their goodbye kiss and goes to the airport to get their thing done. Jendall Moments Season 1 Big Time Love Song *As all the boys fight over Jo and attempt to win her heart, Kendall introduces himself to Jo, only for Freight Train to butt in ("We should do this some other time") *Kendall sang "Any kind of Guy" to her and she thinks its sweet of him. Big Time Break *Kendall is on a mission to spend time with Jo. *Jo, talking on the phone with her mom, says she has no time for boys, but she did meet one who is really cute. *Kendall holds up a heart-shaped pizza and she holds up a sign saying "BOYFRIEND." *After Katie tells Kendall that Jo was lying about having a boyfriend, Kendall tries to expose her lie by quizzing her on her boyfriend. She struggles to make up answers, and foolishly tells him that her boyfriend ("Travis") is coming to visit her. Kendall replies that he can't wait to meet him. *When Jo brings her fake boyfriend to meet Kendall, Kendall finally gets her to admit that she was lying. Kendall and Jo get angry at each other and walk away, but when Kendall later asks her out she says yes. *Kendall & Jo go to a karate class Kendall says he could do this all day while face to face with Jo but then Jo immediatley says "BOYFRIEND" & flips him onto his back. *Kendall brings Jo a smoothie she starts drinking it and he pops out another straw and shares it with her but then she says the word "BOYFRIEND" Big Time Party *Kendall asks Jo to be his "Guest friend person thing" for the party and she says yes. *Kendall and Jo agree they like spending quality time together. *Jo and Kendall work together to keep Bitters from finding their party. *Kendall says Jo is the ONLY ''one of the VIP list. *Both Kendall and Jo seem to enjoy being alone together in the VIP room. Big Time Terror *Kendall was about to play checkers with Jo but Gustavo bumps her out of the chair. *Gustavo jumped into the pool and everybody ended up out. Kendall and Jo are together squished on a chair. *In the end, they can be seeen sitting next to each other, once again attempting to play Checkers before the "ghost table" freaks them out and they both run away, just like everyone else except Stephanie. Big Time Dance *Jo waits all day for Kendall to ask her to the school dance. *Through out this Epsiode, Jo shows that her feelings for Kendall have gradually increased. Therefore, there was a slight role reversal because, before this Episode, Kendall is always the one seeking to spend more time with her. *When Jo tells Kendall that she's been waiting for him to ask her to the dance, Kendall explains that he thought that they were already together (i.e. a couple). Jo is happy to hear this, and their relationship is thus officially confirmed. *Kendall asks Jo to dance (before remembering he has to sing). *Kendall asks Jo to get some snacks and sodies for the dance, she laters shows up at his door with everything that he said he wanted. *If you look before the ending, Kendall is dancing with Jo holding his punch cup. Big Time Sparks *Kendall wants to spend time with Jo by the pool before she thinks that he is cheating on her with Jordin. *Jo gets jealous when she thinks that Kendall is cheating on her with Jordin Sparks. *Kendall tries to set up dates with Jo, but keeps getting caught with Jordin by accident. *At the end, when Jo sees Kendall hugging Jordin Sparks, she gets mad and walks off. Jordin hands Kendall flowers, and he runs after Jo saying "Jo! Its not what it looks like." Big Time Video *When Kendall sees Jo walking with a squeaky-wheeled suitcase, he panics and says she can be in ''Big Time Rush's first music video. But the only thing she really wants is to get her squeaky-wheeled suit case fixed. She responds with a kiss on the cheek. Big Time Concert *When Big Time Rush has to leave Hollywood, Kendall claims he's no good at goodbyes; Jo grabs him by the shirt, says "Well, then. Here's something to remember me by," and kisses him on the lips for the first time. He looks at her sadly and says, "I never thought that our first kiss would be our last." *When Logan, Kendall, and Carlos return to Rocque Record and Gustavo trying to figure out where's James, Kendall said, "We'll rush right to the Palm Woods so I can see Jo!" *When Logan, Kendall, and Carlos return to the Palm Woods, they confront Jo, Camille, and Lightning, and Kendall says, "Whats everybody so down about?". Jo replies,"Kendall!" and then runs up to Kendall and hugs him. *Jo and Kendall help put up posters to get the word out about the Big Time Rush concert. At one point, Jo gets on Kendall's shoulders. *After seeing girls chase the boys out of the concert stadium in love, Jo remarks to Camille (who is interested in Logan), "We've got some serious competition" and they run after them too. *While putting up posters Jo jokingly pushes Kendall away. Season 2 Welcome Back Big Time *Kendall gets nervous when Jo starts flirting with a new guy. Kendall later finds out that the new guy is Jett Stetson, who is Jo's costar, who plays her character's love interest. *Kendall is very nervous because many people consider Jett to be way better looking then him and also because Kendall has gone for 6 weeks for the Big Time Rush Tour. *They almost break up when Kendall accuses Jo of telling her costar that she liked him, when really she just told him he was a good actor. *Jo holds up a "I heart Kendall" sign when the Boys are singing "(Till I) Forget About You" at rocktober fest. *After Jo's done filming Kendall is seen sitting on a couch in the lounge holding flowers for Jo. *Kendall phones Jo's phone apologizing, shes seen in the next scene listening. *When Kendall spots them rehearsing for their scenes in the lounge he buts in telling her Co-star to back-off and says quote "What is this? How could you? Who's the dude? Girl suppose to kiss me boy!" *Kendall gets really jealous when he found out that Jett dated everyone of his co-stars. And become evenmore jealous when he reads the script (from Katie) only to find out they kiss for 5 pages. *To stop the kissing scene from happening, Kendall, who is invited by Jo to come to the set to see that there's nothing going on, repeatedly mess the scene by yelling cut, using megaphones, etc. Because the director gets really upset, the director then lock him away from the set and he saw Jo and Jett kissing from a tv in the room he was locked in and he seemed upset about it. *Mrs. Knight said she likes Jo Big Time Girlfriends *Kendall and Jo's busy schedules keep them from seeing each other *Kendall believes it's better to see Jo for one minute every day than not at all. *Kendall and Jo have a one minute date. *At the end of their date, Kendall and Jo kiss for the second time the first being in Big Time Concert. *On the first boyfriend Music video Jo played as Kendall's Girlfriend. Big Time Halloween *Kendall is a werewolf and Jo is a normal girl. *Kendall is having a hard time of keeping his true nature from Jo and keep running off at their dates. Katie and his mom said that he should told her the truth and if she really did care about him, she will accept him the way he was, which is a werewolf. However Kendall refuses to. *At the Big Night performance Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos, had been turn into normal human. However, the effect is temporarily, so at the end Jo finally sees Kendall's werewolf form. *It is revealed that Jo knew Kendall was a werewolf from the beginning because of his behavior (all the hair on his clothes, chasing cars, marking his territory) and said that was the reason she always bring frisbee in every date. *At the end, Jo who already knew Kendall's true nature as a werewolf, still accepted him the way he was and still dating. Big Time Sneakers *When Jo's publicist wants the press to think that she is dating her co-star Jett, Kendall and Jo must hide their relationship, and doing so requires many different disguises when Kendall just wants to go to the zoo with Jo. *At first Jo wants to fake break-up Jett, but her publicist said that this would make her look bad and cut her off the show. So she fake dated Jett. But because tired of using disguise just to be together with Kendall, the two of them finally went on a date with him. *Kendall is sitting at the other table next to her. *Their relationship gets even more complicated when Gustavo shows a video tape of Jo and Kendall kissing. *To put an end to all of the rumor, Kendall and Jo set Jett out in disguise. However the date didn't go as planned because at the date, Jo is sitting with Jett and Kendall standing up so that he gets "close" to a llama and become 'Hollywood Hottest Couple' (with the llama). *At the end, Jett comes to the movie or series premiere with the Llama, while Jo attended it with Kendall and make their relationship official to the media. *Kendall and Jo kiss again, but while in disguise (Jo a man and Kendall a woman). *Gustavo and Kelly pionted out that Jo and Kendall were present and making them Hollywoods hottest couple. Big Time Pranks *The girls and the boys got into a prank war. *Katie, Jo, and Camille try to prank James, Kendall, and Carlos, with a pie, however it backfired and hit Camille instead. It turns out to be a trap so that the girls can get the boys. Fortunately, they survive by using Gustavo as a human shield. *Jo and Kendall are head to head and about to spray each other with rotten milk when Mr. Bitters comes from the elevator and starts throwing jam over them. Kendall didn't get hit, but Jo did. After Mr. Bitters left because he's out of jam, Kendall goes toward Jo who is lying on the floor with a bloop of jam on her shirt and said "Jo!", she replied "Is it bad?", Kendall "It's gonna leave a nasty stain", Jo "If I don't treat this I'll never get it out. Good luck!" and kiss him on the cheek. *At the end, the prank war was a tie and Kendall along with Katie were declared winners. Jo was the one who puts the prank crown on both Kendall and Katie. Big Time Christmas *After doing last minute shopping with the boys, Kendall gets back to the Palm Woods and gives Jo a present, which is a baby first birthday frame. Who Kendall corrected by saying "No, it's our first Christmas frame, or it will be until you put a picture of us in it." *Jo gives him a hockey stick wrap in wrapping paper with a mistletoe hanging. After showing Kendall the mistletoe, she said, "Just kiss me under the mistletoe." and they did. Big Time Crush *When Jo was asked Kendall on a date to see the new movie 'Kiss and Tell', Kendall said that they will be having a double date with Carlos and his unknown date. *Jo and Kendall help Carlos to find a date to see the movie. At first they use speed dating, but because it didn't work, Jo and Kendall then try to find the ideal girl for Carlos. Jo was in charge of getting Carlos ready for the date while Kendall finds him a date. *While waiting in the apartment, Jo and Carlos saw a commercial about Jo's television series and saw Jo's co-star, Megan, and said that he really like her and that she was cute. *After Kendall return with Carlos's date, Candy, Jo said that she also set Carlos up on a date with Megan. *Jo and Kendall get in a fight to determine who will be Carlos's date to the movie. Jo than said to Kendall "I think you want Carlos to go out with Candy because you think she's hot." And Kendall replied "I don't wanna date a hot girl, I wanna date you!" which then followed by "Wow! That came out wrong!" *At the end, the plan was ruined and Carlos didn't get a date to the movie. Jo is angry at Kendall and ended up leaving him at the movie to go shoe shopping with Candy and Megan. At the end, James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall, watch the movie together without dates. Big Time Beach Party *Big Time Rush get their first number 1 record, they went to Griffin's beach house in Malibu. When they were imagining their time at the beach house, Kendall was dreaming that he would spend the whole day making out with Jo. *When the beach party party bus is ready, Jo dresses up in snowsuits, Kendall was confused but then upset because Jo told him that she could not go to the beach with him because she had to do a pre shoot for her series. Although she did promise that as soon as the shoot is done, she will go to the beach. Before leaving, Jo gave him a goodbye kiss. *Kendall already bought a new beach blanket for him and Jo to sit on and do stuff. *At the beach, Kendall met a new fan named Sandy who is crazy for him. She took some pictures with him and change his online status, making her his new girlfriend. When Jo finds out she immediately called Kendall, but before Kendall can explain everything Sandy hang up the call and threw his phone into the pool. *To get rid of Sandy, Kendall ask the Jennifers to pretend to be his multiple girlfriends. However, Sandy isn't jealous, but she took a picture of Kendall with the Jennifers and upload it. Soon Jo called the blonde Jennifer and ask Kendall for some explanation, but before Kendall could finish Sandy threw Jennifer's phone so Jo was left confused and angry on the other side. *Jo then called Guitar Dude to ask what happened with Kendall. But then when Guitar Dude asked Kendall, Sandy threw Guitar Dude's phone. Jo was upset and is left still confused. *After Kendall won the drag race, Sandy, who was upset and get back together to her old boyfriend, confronted Kendall and said that Kendall was winning the drag race to impress her and she take him back. Kendall then rejected Sandy by saying "Sandy, there is nothing between us. Jo is my girlfriend and she's the only one I want sitting next to me on that blanket." Just after Kendall finished, there's a sound of Jo's voice saying "Really?". It turns out that Jo is calling Camille to ask what is going on. Camille gave her phone to Kendall and Jo said "Don't leave that beach. I'm on my way." *Finally Jo arrives at Russell Brand's beach party when Kendall was on stage. They look at each other from the distance. Jo was holding on to their beach blanket and Kendall was smiling, waving his hand to her, and blowing her a kiss. Gallery Click here Category:Relationships Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Parings Category:Characters Category:Major Characters